


【柯TJ】美国队长也需要男朋友吗？

by toJoycee9



Category: Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toJoycee9/pseuds/toJoycee9
Summary: 柯蒂斯在迪士尼扮演美国队长，TJ在迪士尼扮演冬日战士，然后，他们搞上了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 柯TJ、盾冬、桃包都在一个次元里。

1

柯蒂斯承认，在他当上迪士尼的“美国队长”之前，他是一个有仇富心理的人。

这不能怪他，在布鲁克林最拥挤的街道里长大的孩子很多都是这样，逼仄的住宅区，多子的家庭，乱糟糟的公立学校和不同肤色的移民。柯蒂斯最常去的那间酒吧老板是个打扮中性的40岁女人，每天晚上靠在吧台上一边吃零食一边看电视，橄榄球赛也看，夜间成人剧也看，总统大选也看，体彩开奖也看，她只负责收钱，就算有人醉酒闹事也从来不主动报警。

成年之前柯蒂斯和他的朋友们以当一个混蛋为荣，考试作弊，打球假摔，打牌出老千，偷喝超市货架上的果汁，如果有人不这么干，那他就是不合群，对于一个十来岁的男生来说不合群就意味着给判了死刑，于是他们每天的生活就像三流黑帮电影一样——这也难怪，毕竟电视里的好电影都是要付费的。

但是如今柯蒂斯不一样了，自从他的一个童年玩伴因为卖大麻烟被抓住蹲号子了之后，他就决定做一个合法公民。他成为了“美国队长”，在一个小隔间里接受影迷对他的爱慕之情，人们从各地赶来排着长队跟他合影，他刮掉了自己的络腮胡，把头发染成金色，搂着年轻女孩子的腰，抱着流口水的婴儿，配合直男摆出各种各种各样的姿势，容忍基佬摸自己的胸。但是收入可观，至少比他做油漆工赚的多多了。

只是偶尔还是会幻想自己混成黑帮老大然后劫富济贫。

 

2

托马斯死也不会想到自家亲爹会去查自己的开房记录。

市长儿子的开房记录和他的银行流水一样长，托马斯表情从容地问他老爹：“碍着你竞选总统了吗？”

老爹说某某议员最近没跟你去开房不是因为他在出差，而是他跟老婆孩子去弗罗里达度假了。

托马斯说操你妈。

当天晚上托马斯打算解酒消愁，但很快他发现自己所有的信用卡都被冻结了。他跑回家对市长先生大吼大叫，市长先生一边坐在沙发上看马术比赛一边对他说：“别跟男人乱搞，否则停了你的生活费，对了，最近关你禁闭，学校别去了。”

托马斯回到房间里挨个给自己的朋友发消息，控诉了自己那恐同的亲爹泯灭人性的行为，并祝福他在总统选举里速速败北。他的朋友们非常照顾他的心情，纷纷敲击键盘打出一串又一串的小论文，扬言第二天要找媒体来曝光市长的恐同情结。

半个小时后，托马斯决定离家出走。

 

3

漫威的选角儿可能从来就没有错过，柯蒂斯本来以为自己长得有足够像克里斯·埃文斯，直到他看见了隔壁扮演冬兵的那小子，发现他几乎就是塞巴斯蒂安的复制品。

下班之后，美国队长邀请冬日战士拍一张合影。冬日战士全程面无表情，拍完了之后问他：“你有便宜的旅馆推荐吗？”

柯蒂斯把托马斯带回了布鲁克林，他们走进了一家便利店，柯蒂斯进到仓库里换上了店员的服装站到了收银台前。

托马斯说：“原来你还做夜班服务员呀。”

柯蒂斯娴熟地从货架上拿了一份自热便当，放进微波炉里加热了吃起来。托马斯也去拿，被柯蒂斯一巴掌拍在手背上，说：“付钱！”

托马斯生气道：“你也没有付钱！”

“我是店员，我吃的是快过期的便当，卖不出去的。”

“那我也吃快过期的便当。”

“没了。”

这时候托马斯的肚子适时地哀叫了起来，声音百转千回荡气回肠，好像有一只小动物在他的胃里哭泣。

场面有点尴尬，柯蒂斯看了看酷似演员的男孩，也就二十出头的年纪，想起了自己迷茫而混账的二十岁，于是他将吃了一半的便当推到托马斯面前。

托马斯狼吞虎咽地吃了起来，柯蒂斯问他：“你没地方住吗？”

托马斯说：“唔哦嗯嗯哦唔……”

“你把嘴里东西咽下去再说话。”

托马斯努力咀嚼了两下，做了一个吞咽的动作，然后说：“我没钱了，之前住的酒店住不起了。”

柯蒂斯打量了一下托马斯，他认识托马斯身上穿的那件衣服，在纽约有很多这样的服装店，一件衣服抵得上柯蒂斯一年的伙食费。于是柯蒂斯搬了一把椅子坐在托马斯旁边，一边托着脑袋一边饶有兴趣地盯着托马斯看，一只手还在收银台上哒哒哒哒地敲击着。

托马斯碰上了柯蒂斯的眼神，一种孤狼盯住猎物的眼神，他瑟缩了一下，但是很快装作很镇定地说：“谢、谢谢你的招待，我、我想找个地方先住下，其实我不挑的，小酒馆什么的……干净卫生就行。”

“嗯哼，你穿着这一身行头，住小酒馆？这几条街区治安可不好哦，你小心被抢劫犯盯上。”

“哎？那、那我……”

“你住我家吧。”柯蒂斯说，“正好我室友进监狱了，我正找人合租呢。”

“……”

“别担心，他只是卖大麻烟叶被抓了，其实我是好人。”

托马斯作为他老爸最头疼的儿子，脑回路一向跟常人不一样，说白了有点缺心眼，他开始脑补面前这个酷似美国队长的大胸美男是个平民窟出身的黑帮老大，或者是个退伍军官，因为生活得不到保障开始报复社会，出租屋里堆满了可卡因和冲锋枪，而自己就跟他在铺满了大麻烟叶和通缉令的床上疯狂做爱。

于是他说：“好，我去你家。”

 

4

柯蒂斯怀疑托马斯是一个脱口秀演员，因为他一路上都在叽叽喳喳地说着自己的事情，叫什么名字，在哪上学，为什么要去迪士尼工作。

“他明明答应我会离婚的，我以为他很快就会跟他老婆离婚的，我以为他正在新的自我认知上经历着内心的挣扎，骗子，他根本没有什么性取向认知障碍，他都打算好了，骗着我玩儿呢。”

所以是一个被包养的小三？柯蒂斯想，或许是跟金主爸爸闹了矛盾，离家出走了，现在手上没有钱，不得不跟他这个落魄小市民挤在一起。

走到家门口的时候，从楼梯的阴影里窜出一只猫，托马斯吓了一跳，本能地拽住柯蒂斯的袖子。猫咪跳上窗子钻进夜色里，托马斯顺势又往柯蒂斯身上靠了靠，小声地说：“哎呀是猫呀。”

柯蒂斯打开家门说：“进去。”

托马斯没有看见成堆的可卡因，也没有冲锋枪，柯蒂斯过得就像一个普普通通的单身汉，沙发上的袜子，乱糟糟的床铺，还有吃剩的匹萨盒子，托马斯的失望值增加到百分之一百三十。

“我睡哪？”他问。

“沙发，或者地上，你随意，我没有多余的被子。”说着柯蒂斯打开了冰箱拿出一瓶啤酒。

托马斯的眼睛“噌”地一下就亮了，因为他看见冰箱里码了满满一排的疑似高浓度酒精饮品，他欢快地跑过去把碍事的柯蒂斯推到一边，从里面拿出一瓶伏特加，拧开瓶盖就喝了一口，带有刺激性的液体一路烧着了他的喉咙和食道，托马斯的表情介于享受和痛苦之间，他觉得自己突然得救了。

“酒精浓度40%，人间快活药。”托马斯说。

柯蒂斯震惊了，他还真没见过有人这么喝烈酒的，他从托马斯手里夺过伏特加的瓶子，说：“你们上流社会不是都挺讲究的吗，你看着就跟刚刚成年的毛头小子一样，终于可以拿着身份证去超市买酒喝了。”

“自从我失恋以来，这是我喝的第一口酒，你这里太棒了，柯蒂斯。求求你再让我喝一口吧。”

柯蒂斯看着对方一副可怜兮兮的样子，水汪汪的大眼睛仿佛擒着泪光，他微微退开一点眯着眼睛审视棕发男孩儿，问他：“你该不是酗酒呢吧？”

托马斯摇头。

“真失恋了？”

托马斯点头。

“心里难受？”

继续点头。

“不怕我趁你喝醉了对你图谋不轨？”

托马斯不说话了，柯蒂斯笑笑，果然还是个孩子，脸皮薄得很，遂玩心大起，想好好逗一逗眼前这个漂亮的男孩子。于是他痞痞地看着对方，拿起手里的酒瓶子喝了一口，故意扬起脖子让托马斯看他滚动喉结吞咽的动作。

这玩意儿他练过，经费紧缺的时候他给成人网站上拍过色情小视频，戴着硕大的墨镜在镜头前搔首弄姿，一会儿把红酒倒在衬衫上，一会儿用口红在胸肌上画圈圈，剧情都是网站设计的，柯蒂斯一开始还想这他妈有个狗屁意思，几次之后倒也渐渐上道了。

托马斯怔怔地看了一会儿柯蒂斯的饮酒表演，然后他把外套一脱，说：“要不你先对我图谋不轨吧。”

柯蒂斯被伏特加呛到了喉咙。

 

5

这不好，非常不好。

一整瓶伏特加喝光了了之后柯蒂斯这样想。

两个人倒在地毯上，托马斯软绵绵地挨着他，一只手不停往柯蒂斯身上摸，柯蒂斯就不停把他那只手捉住了丢到一边。托马斯哭了起来：“你为什么不想离婚？我可以和你一起养孩子的。”

柯蒂斯脑袋晕乎乎的，他感到托马斯又把手放在他的胸肌上了，掐住对方的手腕，说：“是养孩子，不是奶孩子。”

“是了，你会奶孩子，而我不行。”

柯蒂斯把托马斯的脑袋推开，因为后者几乎要亲上他的胸口了，他说：“你不是孩子， TJ，我得给你断奶。”

托马斯抽抽搭搭地说：“骗子，你又诓我，我爸说你老婆有钱有地位，还给你生小孩，男人都不会跟这样的女人离婚的。”

柯蒂斯发现托马斯的手开始向他的下盘发起攻势，他本能地把腿夹紧，死死捂住自己的裆部，急忙说：“就算是这样，咱俩也生不出小孩，TJ。”

柯蒂斯以为托马斯要因为这句话崩溃大哭，谁知托马斯却突然停止了哭泣，他坐了起来，用力搓了搓自己的脸，把浓密的头发向后梳理了几下，说：“我已经很久没有性生活了，柯蒂斯。”

柯蒂斯说：“啊。”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 柯蒂斯在迪士尼扮演美国队长，TJ在迪士尼扮演冬日战士，然后，他们搞上了。

6

柯蒂斯决定亲吻托马斯，棕色头发的男孩喝得醉醺醺的，潮红的脸颊，微微合上的双眼，坐在地上身体一晃一晃地，好像随时都会倒进自己的怀里，柯蒂斯的心跳快了起来，他闻见了浓郁的酒味，掺杂着淡淡的洗发水香气，托马斯舔了舔嘴唇，那两片唇瓣立刻火热湿润了起来，带着他津液的味道，和呼出的滚烫的气息……

就在柯蒂斯即将吻上托马斯的那一刹那，棕色头发的男孩突然说：“我想吐，柯蒂斯。”

 

7

托马斯坐在浴室的地上，靠着马桶，擦了擦嘴。

柯蒂斯把他从地上捞起来，衣服扒了，用莲蓬头对着冲。水流不断打在托马斯脸上，他稍微清醒了一点，问柯蒂斯：“你为什么洗澡不脱衣服呀？”

柯蒂斯身上的衣服已经被水打湿了，他抱住托马斯把他扑进浴缸里一顿狂亲，托马斯像条小蛇一样在他身上缠来缠去，喘着气问他：“你、你有润滑剂吗？”

柯蒂斯愣了一下，说：“我有橄榄油。”

 

8

柯蒂斯抓住托马斯的肩膀，把他按在床上，火热的亲吻从他的嘴巴一直游移到脸颊和太阳穴。托马斯轻喘着把手伸进柯蒂斯的T恤里，被皮肤的温度烫了一下，一条腿就不自觉地缠上了柯蒂斯的腰际。

柯蒂斯一个用力将那条不安份的腿捋下来按在床上，托马斯被迫打开，可爱的玉茎弹跳了几下，就被柯蒂斯粗糙的手握住了上下撸动起来。

“别，太快了……”托马斯的眼角溢出一些生理盐水，嘴上虽这么说，手上却娴熟地解开了柯蒂斯的裤腰带将手伸进去。

柯蒂斯引导着托马斯的手去摸自己的阴茎和囊袋，同时埋头啃噬着男孩光滑的脖颈，托马斯感到柯蒂斯整个人的重量都压在自己身上，压得他动弹不得，压得他有些缺氧，整个人都晕乎乎的。

托马斯已经完全情动，他再次把腿抬起来挂在柯蒂斯的腰上，柯蒂斯按下去，托马斯抬起来，柯蒂斯又按下去。托马斯急哭了，他说：“让我来。”

柯蒂斯亲吻着男孩的胸口，勾住他的一条腿架在自己肩上，托马斯攀住对方的后背，硬挺的阳具一下一下往柯蒂斯的肚子上戳，柯蒂斯双手掐住他的胯部固定在床上，说道：“在我的床上，你得老实一点，小子。”

托马斯难耐地在床单上蹭了蹭，说：“快一点。”

“刚才还嫌弃太快，现在又嫌太慢了？”柯蒂斯一边说一边加快了撸动的速度，很快托马斯就抽搐着缴械了。

柯蒂斯顺势将乳白色的液体涂抹在托马斯的后穴和自己的阴茎上，固定好他的腰，一个挺身就将阳具送了进去。

“唔啊——”托马斯的眼泪水儿流了出来，他颤抖着抱住柯蒂斯，架在他肩上的那只脚也紧绷了起来，酒精和快感让他全身上下都是红色的，他想掀翻身上的柯蒂斯自己骑上去，但他动弹不得，他只能一声接一声地浪叫，把胸腔里郁结的苦闷情绪都发泄出来。

柯蒂斯不断抽送着自己，在托马斯叫得越来越大声的时候一把捂住对方的嘴，说：“你小点声，这里隔音效果不好。”

托马斯不满地甩动着脑袋，发现柯蒂斯力气极大，他只好用力夹了一下柯蒂斯的阴茎，柯蒂斯呻吟了一声，手上力道不自觉地就松了。

托马斯说：“你小声点，这里隔音效果不好。”

柯蒂斯抄过一旁的枕巾就把托马斯的嘴封上了。

 

9

托马斯把床单弄脏了，至少柯蒂斯一口咬定是托马斯弄脏的，因为托马斯把自己的精液都射在了上面。但托马斯认为，根本原因是柯蒂斯把橄榄油抹在了自己的屁股眼儿上，导致他无法控制自己的括约肌，食用油和屁股里面乱七八糟的东西全流出来了。

“你知道吗，你在往我身上倒橄榄油的时候，我感到自己仿佛是一盘色拉。”托马斯说着往自己身下摸了一把，然后将一手的粘液抹在柯蒂斯的胸肌上。

隔壁的墨西哥人在骂骂咧咧地说着墨西哥语，托马斯问柯蒂斯：“他在说什么？”

柯蒂斯说：“你叫太大声了，隔壁是个母胎单身狗。”

 

10

托马斯说他要把柯蒂斯带回家见爸爸。柯蒂斯可能有点精虫上脑，他问“爸爸”是你对那个有妇之夫的称呼吗？而托马斯可能人被干傻了，他心想我爸爸确实是个有妇之夫，于是点了点头。

柯蒂斯要求托马斯以后不许喊别人爸爸，只能喊自己叫爸爸，被揍。

 

11

第二天他们两个人调休，托马斯欢天喜地地带着柯蒂斯回了家，虽然他离家出走还不到48小时，准确来说还够不上向警察叔叔报案的标准，直接的影响就是他爸以为托马斯只是出去旅了个游。

但是托马斯不在乎，他找到了恶心他爸最好的方式，他指着邋里邋遢的柯蒂斯对市长先生说：“这是我男朋友。”

市长抬头看了一眼柯蒂斯：“克里斯·埃文斯？”

托马斯还没来得及开口，就听他爸说：“我不鼓励你找好莱坞的人，你知道，他们的屁股不知道被多少人捅过。”

“你他妈嘴巴放干净点！”柯蒂斯立刻说道，“你有什么资格说这种话？一个背着老婆孩子在外面睡男人的人，你的屁股才不知道被多少人捅过！”

市长先生惊讶地看了看柯蒂斯，问托马斯：“你是这样跟他介绍我的？”

托马斯茫然地摇了摇头。

柯蒂斯的内心突然澎湃起了一种情绪，大概就是年少时劫富济贫的梦想突然回到了胸腔里，或者是扮演美国队长入了戏，他不自觉的一个跨立，双手握拳仿佛握着星盾，雄赳赳气昂昂的样子十分像一个卖国债的骗子，他对市长先生说：“虽然你很有钱，但这并不意味着你就能够随心所欲地包养别人，尤其还是在已婚的情况下。”

市长先生说：“抱歉，是我理解错了吗？可我并不想包养你，埃文斯先生。”

“但你包养了托马斯，这就干我的事了，想必刚刚你也听到了，我是托马斯的男朋友，虽然我没有你有钱，但是我们现在在迪士尼工作，我们都能养活自己，我们还会给对方全部的爱，托马斯非常满足，从今以后，他不用再叫你爸爸了，我会告诉他，他只能叫我爸爸。”

整间房子里包括保姆在内所有人，都目瞪口呆地看着柯蒂斯。


	3. Chapter 3

12

“你酒是不是没醒？”托马斯问柯蒂斯，他们在托马斯的房间里，那里有他从高中时候就收集的漫画、满墙壁的海报和迪士尼周边手办。

柯蒂斯钻进了被子里，像鸵鸟一样把自己的脸埋进了一堆枕头之间。

“我就纳了闷了，我什么时候告诉你我被人包养了，我又是什么时候说我带你来见我的前男友了？”

“我不记得了，我昨晚喝断片儿了，托马斯。”

“这会儿知道怂了？你刚不是挺横的吗？”

柯蒂斯耷拉着脑袋，他现在脸上因为窘迫而火烧火燎的，他觉得今天是他蛀虫一样的人生里成就最高的一天了，他泡到市长的儿子，还怼了市长本人，他在“得罪老丈人”和“得罪市长”这两者之间权衡了一下，然后对托马斯说：“要不……我喊你爸爸？”

托马斯后退一步；“啥？”

“我喊他声爷爷得了，就当赔礼道歉。”

 

13

市长先生非常讨厌自己这个不听话的儿子。

在托马斯出生之前，他满心期待着能够拥有一个棕色头发的乖巧的闺女，长着大大的眼睛和弯弯的嘴巴，藕节一样肥肥的小胳膊，一手抱着巴基熊，一手被他牵住逛迪士尼，如果她犯了错，只要哭一哭，自己绝对不会责怪她的。

结果生出来这么个玩意儿。虽然同样是棕色头发，大大的眼睛和弯弯的嘴巴，也同样喜欢迪士尼，但性别一变什么都不对劲了，一点不听话，一点不可爱，他从不喜欢什么花花草草小动物，也不喜欢迪士尼公主，他收集漫画和模型只是一个劲地想着被美国队长肏屁股。

当然，肏屁股这是长大以后的事情了，在托马斯幼年时期，市长先生都在刻意忽略他的存在，并将所有的期待都投入到妻子的肚皮上，指望她能再生出一个可爱的小姑娘。

托马斯的弟弟道格拉斯出生的那一天，市长先生喝了一晚上的闷酒。他的妻子已经明确向他表示不再生育，市长先生自暴自弃地想自己这辈子怕是无缘拥有一个闺女了。

不过随着道格拉斯的长大，这个乖巧懂事又有上进心的儿子多少给了他一点安慰，好像除了性别不对，其他都挺对，尤其是当道格拉斯开始谈起了恋爱，市长先生现在全心全意地希望自己的小儿子能尽早结婚然后给自己生一个孙女。

托马斯是多余的，当然，除非他真能给美国队长生孩子。

 

14

托马斯和柯蒂斯从房间里走了出来，他们两个就跟刚闯了祸的中学生一样，一边走一边把脑袋凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕的。市长先生看见了，摆出一副淡定从容大人不记小人过的样子，问他们：“商量好了？有什么话想跟我说的吗？”

按柯蒂斯的想法，这会儿赶紧张口喊爷爷得了，他从小在社会上混，经济的拮据让他的原则非常灵活，但是托马斯拽着他，不给他开口，托马斯说：“是我骗着他玩儿的，不赖他。”

市长先生看了看柯蒂斯，问他：“你不是克里斯·埃文斯吧？”

柯蒂斯赶紧上前握住市长先生的手：“叫我柯蒂斯，我在迪士尼乐园当演员，托马斯也在那里工作，我们就是这么认识的。”

托马斯撇撇嘴，他明显对柯蒂斯谄媚的行为非常不满，他说：“我们在一起了，爸爸。”

市长先生看看托马斯，又看看柯蒂斯，然后对托马斯说：“如果你执意喜欢美国队长，我可以帮你跟克里斯·埃文斯说一说。”

“他是直的。”

“不问问看谁知道呢？”

“我问过了。”

“……”

托马斯盯着自己的脚面，他非常不愿意回忆自己当年试探男演员时候的经历，那个时候他刚刚高中毕业，在被他爸爸带去的某个社交场合里，他在一众的政客和明星之间，鼓足勇气向超级英雄走了过去，他浑身僵直着，像在学校做汇报演讲一样恨不得把自己十八年来的流水账都叨叨出来，最后在他讲到自己小学三年级获奖的手工作品时，克里斯·埃文斯礼貌地打断了他，他说：“谢谢你如此信任我，不如我给你签个名吧。”

那天晚上托马斯钻进自己的被窝里嚎啕大哭，他觉得自己蠢透了，道格拉斯就安慰他说：“或许他只是不了解你，并不能说明你就是弯爱直。”

“有什么区别！我管他喜欢谁！我肯定没戏就是了！”

道格拉斯叹了一口气：“不如我送你一个美国队长的等身抱枕吧，我看我们班多丽就有一个，等我拿了这个学期的奖学金，我买了来送你。”

托马斯哭得更厉害了，他意识到自己不仅泡不到男人，还拿不到奖学金。

他在家里永远都是透明的那个，不像道格拉斯那样优秀，也不如别人家孩子讨人喜欢，他最大的价值恐怕就是让他的市长老爹可以利用他同性恋的身份拉到性少数群体的选票，虽然市长先生在家里非常嫌弃托马斯的私生活。

不知道从什么时候开始，托马斯发现，让自己的家人焦头烂额，可以有效提升自己在这个家里的存在感，于是他越做越过分，直到他跟有家室的议员混在了一起。

或者就像现在，市长先生揉了揉自己的太阳穴，对托马斯说：“我好歹送你上个正经大学，你总不能找个街头混混吧？”

托马斯一挑眉：“你又不是嫁闺女，我又不要传宗接代，你管我跟谁在一起呢？”

柯蒂斯在眼下的场景里一点儿也不觉得臊得慌，他笑嘻嘻地对市长先生说：“爹，您别生气，我觉得您说得贼对，我也这么劝他来着，可他这不是不愿意嘛。”

市长先生瞪他一眼：“你喊我什么？”

“啊……”柯蒂斯笑笑，“TJ让我这样叫的，您不让改口呀？”

托马斯“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，得意地对他爸说：“爹，您啥时候多认个儿子了？”

市长先生脸上红一阵白一阵，他“噌”地一下站起来，指着柯蒂斯的鼻子，想骂点什么，但人家喊自己一声爸爸，这到嘴的话愣是说不出口。于是他只好在客厅里走过来走过去，抓起桌上的水杯灌了几口冷水才将将把怒气给压下去。

托马斯趁胜追击，把头一歪，做出一副乖巧又可怜的表情，说：“爸爸，柯蒂斯真的对我特别好……”

市长问：“你们认识多长时间了？”

托马斯想了想，发现自己有点不好意思说出口，就用胳膊肘撞了一下柯蒂斯，示意让他说，柯蒂斯张嘴就来：“上辈子，我们就像从上辈子就认识了一样。”

市长气极反笑，他又问柯蒂斯：“你都做过什么工作？”

“销售、演员、服务行业……不过市长这个职业还真没做过，什么感觉？跟做演员很像吗？”

市长先生觉得这人简直是个人才，他开始知道为什么托马斯会看上他了，温室里的玫瑰遇上了野蛮生长的海草，生平第一次遇见这种类型的，一心想跟着人家一起随波飘摇。

他还想再问，托马斯打断了他：“爸爸，别真弄得像女婿上门一样。”

市长先生脸色发青，他被自己儿子摆了一道，倒弄得他自己很紧张似的，但是市长先生现在说不清自己是什么心态，他突然意识到自己在潜意识里可能真的把托马斯当成了一个闺女，不是乖巧懂事掌上明珠那种闺女，是自己前世一定欠了她债的那种闺女。于是市长先生沉默了片刻，突然问托马斯：“你们会结婚么？会收养孩子吗？”

托马斯：“哈？”

 

15

柯蒂斯和托马斯回到了布鲁克林狭窄的单身公寓里，只不过这次托马斯把自己的行李都搬过来了。

“少爷，我觉得我有必要提醒你……”柯蒂斯在大大小小的旅行箱里艰难地穿行，“我们现在住的地方只有四十平米，你带这么多行李，你打算摆在楼道里吗？”

托马斯手里还抱着一只比熊犬，他说：“我的模型和杂志一定要带，我不放心它们离开我的视线超过24小时。”

“你离家出走的时候怎么没有想过带着它们？”

托马斯说：“我现在不是离家出走，我是被我爸赶出来了，性质不一样。”

“你也知道你是被赶出来的，”柯蒂斯扶额，“我们现在的收入根本养不起你那辆车，麻烦你能赶紧开走吗？它在楼下停了超过1个小时，我保准有人会拿刀片划你的车。”

“可是我也养不起司机。”

“那就给我坐地铁！”

“你那么凶干什么！”托马斯气鼓鼓地抱着那只比熊，柯蒂斯见了，忍不住又说：“你确定要带着这个拖油瓶？”

“斑斑做错了什么！”托马斯说，“我去哪儿它去哪儿，有我一口吃的就有它一口。”

柯蒂斯叹了一口气：“你爸这是在跟我们示威呢，他知道你过不了这样的生活，要不了多久你就会放弃的。”

托马斯一挑眉：“是吗？我可不这样觉得。”

说着托马斯把比熊方向，从背包里掏出自己的平板电脑，划拉两下，打开一个ppt文件，一边滑动一边说：“我早就有这个想法了，我要开一家夜店，我认识开夜店的朋友，他打算把这家店盘出去，你看，就是这个——”

柯蒂斯把头凑过去，他不太懂这个，他只知道夜店长得都一样。“假酒还卖得很贵的那种？”他问。

“谁真的去酒吧喝酒呀，我会亲自负责演出的策划！模特、小明星、走穴乐队，我都认识，我打算把车卖了，再跟道格拉斯借一点，先把这个店盘下来……其实我之前有跟我爸融资，他觉得我不务正业，现在好了，天王老子也管不了我。”

“说得轻巧……”柯蒂斯嗤之以鼻，“会计呢？领班呢？你得雇个专业的职业经理人吧？不然你连账都算不清……”

“我想到这一点了，方案我都做出来了，在后面……”

“你认真的？”柯蒂斯觉得不可思议。

“我认真的啊！”

柯蒂斯摸了摸鼻子，他明白了一个道理，瘦死的骆驼比马大，市长的儿子想做生意，把车卖了就成，捧场的人乌央乌央的。柯蒂斯突然感到有些落寞，他挠了挠自己后脑勺的头发，小声地说：“那……如果你缺个收银，我可以帮你，我在便利店做过收银……”

托马斯大手一挥：“收银可用不着你来，你做收银太屈才了。”

“那我做啥？”

托马斯笑眯眯地看着柯蒂斯，说：“你是不是之前跟我说过，你给网站拍过脱衣舞的视频？现场演出你能行吗？”

两分钟后，柯蒂斯把托马斯所有的行李连同那种比熊都丢到了楼道里，然后“砰”地一声把门关上了。

托马斯咯咯咯地笑着，他试着敲了敲房门。“分手！”柯蒂斯在屋里大叫道。

托马斯把眼睛闭上，又睁开，说：“柯蒂斯，我们已经分手十秒钟啦！我可以进去了吗？”

“柯蒂斯，我们已经分手二十秒啦，我可以进去了吗？”

“柯蒂斯——”

房门被打开，柯蒂斯黑着一张脸：“你再叫下去，隔壁的墨西哥人又要骂娘了！”

托马斯说：“至于吗，不就是想让你进军演艺行业。”

柯蒂斯指着托马斯的鼻子：“我告诉你，老子我卖身不卖艺。”

托马斯一歪头，又露出了那副乖巧撒娇的表情：“那——这位先生，听闻你身段柔软，身怀绝技，今日可否委身于我，向我展示一下你优美的舞姿呀？”

“这个是招聘面试的另一种说法吗？”

托马斯把比熊抱起来塞进自己的领口，凑近了往柯蒂斯怀里钻。“你给我一次机会嘛——”他说，“我做梦都想要一个证明自己的机会，我要有实力跟我喜欢的人在一起。”

柯蒂斯其实很想问托马斯，是不是因为自己长得像美国队长他才会愿意跟自己在一起，但他没有问出口，丰富的社会经验让他习惯性地规避了对人性的拷问，他知道审美单一的人，就是永远都喜欢一个类型。所以最后他跟托马斯还是打打闹闹过到了一起，柯蒂斯从来不问有关前程和未来的事情，他知道托马斯有可能是自己这辈子拥有过的最宝贵的东西，他想把这个拥有的期限拖得长一点。

但是柯蒂斯不知道的是，开酒吧其实才是托马斯商业版图上的第一步，托马斯真正的目的，是发财之后再通过一些列的运作，让自己成为娱乐圈的资本玩家，捧柯蒂斯出道，他不要柯蒂斯做下一个克里斯·埃文斯，是时候得有一个人站出来代表美国的草根阶级了，只要砸钱进去，没有什么是不可能的，托马斯看到了巨大的商机。

这个时候还没有人来告诉这二位，也只有你们才会把对方当个宝。

——end——


End file.
